Yume no Fue
by Raigekijin
Summary: A 'What If' about the life of Kai-Ka a.k.a. Amiboshi, mild OAV spoilers. Just read and find out, please review and help me improve my work! Complete!
1. Kizuna

  
  
Disclaimer: I will state this once, and only once. Fushigi Yugi and all its related stuffums belongs and is copyrighted to Yu Watase. So don't sue me. I still need to pay for college you know.  
  
A/N: Spoilers for the OAV's (or OVA's, dunno which is right). You'll note if you've seen Oni, that it doesn't really tell you much about what Kai-Ka has been doing in the time since he lost his memories. I guess it has been a few years, maybe less. Personally I don't give much credit to Oni, as I find it rather disappointing that Yui of all people became the next Genbu no Miko and summoned her god after gathering a mere two celestial warriors incarnate within the span of an episode or two, not to mention that Watase- sama did not write them in the first place. Anywho, the premise is what happens to Kai-Ka/Amiboshi. I am dedicated to that particular bishie, so expect some fluff, however minor. Kai-Ka's POV.  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter 1-Kizuna  
By Chibi Hanyou  
  
"Kai-Ka? You can give it a rest son, I'm sure your mother has dinner ready by now." His father said, smiling proudly at him from beside their wagon. Kai-Ka nodded and shouldered the tool he had been using, patting down the cloth he had tied over his head. He could hear some of the other men talking to his father as he gathered his few things.  
  
"Still working, eh? I wish I had a son that worked half that hard!" One man said in a deep, booming voice. Kai-Ka's father beamed at the praise and went into his usual bragging over his son. It embarrassed him a little, but it made his father happy, and he would do anything to make his parents happy. He didn't know much about his past until his adopted family had found him washed up in the river, but he was aware that they had lost their first son, the original Kai-Ka.  
  
"Plus, he's the handsomest man in the village!" He heard his father say. Kai-Ka almost blushed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he smiled disarmingly. Both of his parents were urging him to marry soon, but he hadn't really met any of the girls in the village that he took a fancy too. Plus he was only eighteen. He still had some time left.  
  
"Oto-san. . ." He said, ducking his head humbly. He wasn't worthy of all this praise, though he received it often. His father chuckled to himself and motioned for his son to join him on the cart to head home. Kai- Ka stored his belongings in the back and put his hands on the side of the cart, preparing to swing himself up when he thought he heard something. /Aniki. . ./ He heard.  
  
His head turned and he listened intently. It had been a very soft and urgent voice, but he couldn't hear anything now. Shaking it off, he clambered nimbly into his seat. Maybe he was just hearing voices on the wind. It was nothing to concern himself with anyway, but his heart felt tight and empty, as if he were supposed to remember something. Kai-Ka frowned and dismissed the thought at once. He was happy here, wasn't he? What more did he need? He was quiet for a while as they made their way down the path towards home.  
  
"Hello there Jua-san! Kai-Ka!" He heard an excited voice calling his name. He recognized that voice, didn't he? He raised his head to look around through his bright blue eyes. There was a young woman on the side of the path, a basket filled with what looked like items from the marketplace in her hands. She had light, honey-brown hair that hung to her waist, but was pulled back into a tight braid, leaving on a few wispy bangs to frame her face. She had gold-green eyes that caught the fading afternoon light. That was funny, but he'd never noticed that her eyes caught light that way.  
  
"Ah, hello there Rekki!" His father said. Kai-Ka blinked, trying to get himself out of his daze. Who. . . oh yes, Rekki. She was a girl from the village. One of the girls he was going to pick a bride from. He remembered now. She was one of the quieter girls, who was fond of spending time day-dreaming and wandering about. Not that it was a bad thing. Rekki nodded in acknowledgement to his father, and he was dazing into space when he felt his father tap his shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, Rekki. Hello." He said, trying to recover from his surprise. He must seem rude not to even offer even a greeting. The girl smiled and dipped her head again. Kai-Ka looked up when he heard his father speak again.  
  
"Back from the market, Rekki? Do you need a ride?" He asked. The girl smiled again. It was a funny expression, as if she were keeping a secret to herself and she wasn't going to tell. It quirked at the corner's of her mouth that way. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"I can make it back to my home all right, but thank you for the offer Jua-san! Ja mata Kai-Ka!" She called, smiling once more before trotting off in another direction, the basket swinging merrily behind her in time to the swishing of her skirts and braid. Kai-Ka watched her go absently until he heard the horse move again and his father speak.  
  
"Rekki is growing into a fine young woman, Kai-Ka, have you noticed?" His father asked. Kai-Ka tried to focus on the words. He felt detached from the earthly world somehow. Light-headed and almost spiritual.  
  
"Hai. . . I mean. . . iie." He stuttered out. Jua smiled knowingly and waved a hand knowingly.  
  
"You're already eighteen, Kai-Ka. Of age to marry and start your own family you know. You should start getting to know some of the village girls. Rekki, for example." His father said, trying to nudge Kai-Ka into a marriage. He nodded and put on an agreeable face.  
  
"I'll try, Oto-san." He said, and that seemed to satisfy Jua. Kai- Ka was silent for the rest of the trip, deep in thought on many a subject until they ground to a stop at the house.  
  
"Son, would you stable the horse? I'll go make sure dinner is ready." He heard his father say. He nodded instantly in assent and dropped down to take the reins from his father's hands. The man clapped him on the back heartily before disappearing into the stucco house. Kai-Ka untied the brown cloth from around his head and shook out his hair before leading the old mare towards the small barn. The voice from before was still nagging him, and he didn't know why.  
  
Once he had stabled the elderly horse and given her some food, he prepared to return to the house. He could already smell his mother's cooking from here. Kai-Ka was prepared to do just that when he thought he heard something again. He paused, straining his ears to catch the voice. /-ki. . . Aniki. . ./ He stiffened. Who was that? /Don't you know me, Aniki?/ The voice whispered. Kai-Ka felt a soft brush at his mind.  
  
Memories. so many memories came flooding back to him. He gripped the side of the barn for support, reeling until he fell against the barn, his eyes wide open. He remembered now. Everything. . . Yui. . . Seiryu. . . Suboshi. . . Flute. . . Miaka. . . and. . . his name was Amiboshi. . . Seiryu shichi seishi Amiboshi. Each aspect of his life flashed through his mind in an instant, leaving him stunned. Suboshi had made him forget! Why had he. . . he loved Yui? Amiboshi turned and pressed his forehead to the side of the barn, reassuring himself that everything was still real.  
  
/Do you remember me now, Aniki?/ Suboshi asked, for that was who it was. What was he doing? What had happened? /I died. . . Aniki. . . I died. . ./ His twin murmured. There was another brush on his mind before the sight of his twin's death unfolded before his eyes. His brother's memories. Tears spilled out from his eyes soundlessly as he watched; a viewer who could do nothing to change it. /Don't cry for me, Aniki. I made the choice. There was nothing you could have done. . ./ Suboshi said. Amiboshi pulled himself together and stood up.  
  
"Why do you come to me now Suboshi? What is it?" Amiboshi queried to the air in front of him. He knew that his brother would not return his memories simply to trouble him. There had to be an important reason. /I need your help, Aniki. . . Yui-sama will be in trouble. . . and so will the Suzaku shichi seishi. . . will you help me?/ Suboshi asked. Amiboshi nodded immediately. He would do anything for his twin. He cared for him more than anything, having raised him all alone. For Suboshi he would even leave this peaceful place.  
  
"I'll help you, Suboshi. . ." He said firmly. He could feel his twin's gratitude before he felt a stirring in his soul. The part that had returned to him upon Suboshi's death. Amiboshi knew what he had to do now. He wordlessly re-entered the barn and rummaged under one of the hay bales in the loft. Right where he knew it to be was the small leather case. He drew it out and snapped the lid, pulling it open to reveal the clothing he had worn when he had attacked the Suzaku shichi seishi.  
  
Amiboshi changed quickly and tucked his reed flute into his waist band. For some reason his clothes had been mended. Maybe, just maybe his adopted parents had known that he would leave one day, but he had never thought it would be so painful. Suboshi was silent, giving him some moments of peace to collect his thoughts. His footsteps were leaden as he approached the house. He could hear his parent's voices inside.  
  
"Where's Kai-Ka?" His mother asked, worried about him. She shouldn't be. . . he wasn't worth worrying over, not with what he was about to do to them, these people he had called mother and father.  
  
"Still at the barn I believe." His father said, trying to reassure his wife. He had trust in his adopted son. . . he shouldn't, not with what he was about to do to them, the people who had sheltered him and loved him as their son.  
  
At that moment, he entered the doorway. His eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion but regret for leaving them. His parents took in the sight of his clothes and he heard rather than saw a bowl drop to the floor and roll. His father stood up, a look of disbelief on his aging face.  
  
"Kai-Ka. . ." He said, voice breaking, his hand outstretched as if to hold him there, keep him there. Amiboshi looked at them, trying to convey his regret and sorrow with his eyes. He knew that if he spoke, if he tried to explain, that he would never be able to leave them.  
  
"Be careful, Kai-Ka! Be careful!" His mother said softly, shaking. He bit his lip, and turned away, trying to leave before he lost his resolve. "BE CAREFUL, KAI-KA!" She shrieked after him, beseeching him to return even though her words did not convey that. He paused, but managed to break into a run, his figure disappearing into the night, leaving a trail of silent tears behind him, leaving behind his mother's sobbing face and his crestfallen father.  
  
/I'm so sorry. . . Aniki. . . /  
  
A/N: Yume no Fue, literally translated, means Flute of Dreams. Since I don't think Kai-Ka's parents were ever named, I took a liberty with the name 'Jua' for his father. Please review and be on the lookout for my newest chapter that will be entitled Shi, or Death. Look below for some simple translations if you need them.  
  
Yume no Fue/Flute of Dreams  
  
Kizuna/Bond  
  
Hai/Yes  
  
Iie/No  
  
Ja Mata/See You Later  
  
-San/Honorific  
  
Aniki/Big Brother  
  
Oto-san/Father 


	2. Shijisha

A/N: Well, second chapter is here! This is from Rekki's POV. In case you wonder, I got the idea for this story when I read a translated interview with Ms. Watase on the internet, in which she was queried about the OAV's. When told that many fans were disappointed over Amiboshi's death, she replied that off-screen, Amiboshi was healed by Mitsukake! Then she said something along the lines of 'do you think I'd just let Amiboshi die?' Rejoice Boshi twin fans! Hope lives! Remember to look to the bottom for translations!  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter 2-Shijisha  
By Chibi Hanyou  
  
Rekki smiled her secret smile to herself as she made her way down the packed dirt road to the fields. She was in a paticuraly good mood today. It wasn't too hot out in Sairou, even though it was summer, and she was going to enjoy it while she could. One didn't get many days like this one. Her braid thumped solidly against her back as she walked, carrying a small basket in front of her. Her mother had insisted she take a lunch to Kai- Ka.  
  
On one hand, Rekki knew that her mother was playing match-maker again. She was already sixteen, certainly old enough to be married off. She shook her head playfully at the very thought. All of the girls around marriageable age in the village positively flocked about Kai-Ka. He was a mystery to be sure. He didn't know anything about his past for one thing, not to mention how handsome he was. That first part confused the rather naïve Rekki. Everyone should know something about their past, however small. She'd been only thirteen at the time, but she still remembered the day Kutou crossed the borders and attacked them, burning down half the village and killing people, before Kai-Ka had saved them all. Surely that had something to do with his past; but she'd never asked.  
  
Some of the elder men had gone so far as to say that it was Kai-Ka's fault they had been attacked. Of course, men like her grandfather seemed to think outrageous things like that. As if Kai-Ka of all people would make Kutou attack them? She grinned, continuing her walk along the path. She remembered. She'd watched the entire thing from her doorstep, frozen in fear as the men from their neighboring country killed the people she'd known her entire life. She remembered that there had been a girl, around the age she was now. She had called Kai-Ka a very strange name. What was it? Oh yes. . . Amiboshi.  
  
But, back to the other hand. Rekki didn't mind the pushes her mother was putting on her. Ever since she'd seen Kai-Ka destroy their attackers with the noise from his flute, the flute she had listened to and heard play such wonderful songs, she had been. . . entranced. She wouldn't mind becoming Kai-Ka's bride. Rekki stopped abruptly, earning a curious glance from one of the other village men working in the fields. She flushed before her face turned red and she made herself keep walking, her legs moving jerkily. Where in the world had that thought come from?  
  
Rekki turned her thought from the subject of marriage. It was inevitable anyway. No girl could avoid marriage. She had been being logical. If she had to get married, she would simply prefer to marry someone she was reasonably attracted to, Kai-Ka for example. Rekki almost huffed aloud in frustration when she felt her face grow warm again. Merely thinking about a young man should certainly not make her blush! She thought furiously.  
  
She was in a foul mood when she arrived at the fields tended by Kai- Ka's family. She paused for a moment, making sure she was presentable. She wiped all traces of her flustered mood away and made sure all signs of her previous redness had disappeared before she realized there was no one in the fields. She blinked, thinking maybe it was hotter out than she had thought, but the sight was still the same.  
  
Rekki trotted to the nearest villager she could find, an older woman who was fond of gossip mongering and poking into other people's business. If anyone knew where Kai-Ka was, she would. Rekki bowed slightly when she reached the woman, knowing very well that she loved flattery and respect.  
  
"Meniko-san? Do you know where Kai-Ka is?" She asked, ducking her head humbly. She could feel the woman staring at her. She regretted her question the minute it flew from her mouth. Word would be out among the village women by sunset that young Hanashi Rekki was pining after Kai-Ka. Oh well. . . she'd have to deal with it later. She was worried for some reason. The rather portly elder woman looked her over and then shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? I did hear that his parents have shut themselves in their home though. My niece went by their earlier and they-" Rekki didn't hear the rest of the prattling nonsense, as she was already pelting off back in the direction of Kai-Ka's house. Her layered skirt billowed behind her and she tried to keep a hold of it, the other hand trying to hold on to her hair that whipped up into her eyes. The basket lunch had been left behind.  
  
After what seemed like positively ages, Rekki made it to Kai-Ka's home, breathing heavily, clutching her chest. She breathed deeply and composed herself once again, ignoring the stitch in her side. If she could run like that all the time, she could have won a prize at the summer festival coming up. Hesitantly, and then more firmly, Rekki knocked on the wooden door, listening for any noises coming from the stucco and brick house.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody home? It's Rekki!" She said, putting her ear to the door. It was a little eerie, and she certainly hoped nothing was wrong. She couldn't hear any noise coming from the residence. Just as she was about to rap on the door a second time it cracked open before fully opening, revealing Kai-Ka's father.  
  
He looked very haggard as if he hadn't slept at all. He was rough and unkempt, with large bags beneath his eyes. He blinked as he was assaulted by the bright noon sunlight, before looking at her almost cross- eyed, trying to focus on her. She blinked as well, startled by his sudden appearance and obvious disorientation.  
  
"Rekki? Is that you?" He asked, trying to shield his eyes with his right hand. She nodded quickly, her mind racing and trying to process why Jua-san was acting so confused. Had he slept late or something?  
  
"Hai! Um, is Kai-Ka at home? I wanted to talk with him." Rekki stiffened when she heard a soft sob from the house. Kai-Ka's father sighed softly, taking her shoulders and steering her in through the door, closing it shut behind her. The light was dim, and there were no candles lit. Her eyes adjusted to the dim setting quickly, furthering her concern.  
  
Kai-Ka's mother was sitting in a chair facing one of the austere walls, tears trickling down her face. His father bit his bottom lip before motioning for her to have a seat. She did so and arranged her skirts, giving her more time to think. What had happened? Had somebody died? Or gotten hurt? Oh no! Was Kai-Ka injured? Jua at down across from her, next to his wife, patting her shoulders softly. If Rekki wasn't mistaken, she was mouthing Kai-Ka's name over and over again, as if in shock.  
  
"Jua-san? Mika-san? Is Kai-Ka. . . alright?" She asked, afraid that something had happened. She managed to keep her fear from her voice, instead it sounded concerned and helpful. She was glad. She didn't think her being frightened would help matters much at the moment. Her brow furrowed when his mother shook like a leaf. It was finally Jua who spoke up.  
  
"Rekki. . . Kai-Ka is no longer here with us. I don't think he'll ever come home either." He said gravely. Before she knew it, Rekki stood up and slammed her palms down on the table near her.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone! He just LEFT?!" She was surprised at how loud and outraged her voice sounded. Immediately she sat back down, folding her hands in her lap, embarrassed that she had dared to something so disrespectful in another's home. "Gomen. . . I had no right. . ."  
  
"Zenzen. You had every right Rekki. You care for him don't you?" Rekki was too shocked to be embarrassed at that moment. Mika turned around slowly, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. She smiled weakly, and Rekki couldn't help but return the gesture. Even thought she wasn't thinking about it, she nodded. "Why don't you go after him, Rekki?" Rekki was unprepared for that. She leaned forward.  
  
"But. . . I don't know where he went! I wouldn't know! I don't know his past, or anything!" She protested, tugging fiercely on her braid. It was a bad habit of hers. Jua frowned slightly before he spread his hands in a gesture of almost, defeat.  
  
"You are aware that Kai-Ka is not our son?" He said, sounding like he was about to tell a story. Rekki nodded slowly. "We found him washed up on the banks of the Han River. He didn't remember anything about his past. . . or we didn't think he did. . ."  
  
Rekki listened, fascinated as Jua's story unfolded. When Kai-Ka was fifteen she was two years younger, and she remembered only a few important things about him from that time. Specifically the attack on the village. Now she learned more than she had ever dreamed of knowing.  
  
That young woman from before had been the Suzaku no Miko? And. . . Kai-Ka was actually the Seiryu shichi seishi member Amiboshi?! That meant that he was a member of the group who had to protect Kutou's Seiryu no Miko, the enemy country of Sairou, not to mention Konan and Hokkan. But, he didn't want to be a seishi, and he'd run away, or something along those lines, and then. . . it blew her very mind. But now, he didn't seem to remember anything at all. Something had happened to him during the period of time between when he had left the house under attack, and when he had returned under the tree in the village square. But when he left last night, he had been wearing the clothing he'd worn when he first washed up in the river? That had to mean that he retained his memories again! Not to mention that he had a twin. Rekki was sorely confused, trying to process everything at once.  
  
Finally, she believed she understood. Why he had left and what he was doing. But she was curious as to one thing. She turned to Jua and Mika, puzzled.  
  
"But, how did you two know all of this?" She asked. Both of them shifted uncomfortably before Jua offered an explanation.  
  
"We eavesdropped when Kai-Ka and the miko spoke together. We were afraid that if Kai-Ka regained his memories, that he would leave us. But it turned out that we couldn't change it. He already had his memories. . . and he had chosen to stay with us despite this." Jua's voice was very steady and firm, but slightly nostalgic, remembering something. Rekki made up her mind. She stood up sharply, smiling confidently.  
  
"Yoroshii! I'll go! Do either of you have any idea where he might have gone?" Jua and Mika looked at each other, and Rekki detected a little awkwardness in their glances. Mika cleared her throat softly and looked at her quite strangely.  
  
"There was one thing we left out before, Rekki. We think Kai-Ka might have been in love with the Suzaku no Miko. Her name was Miaka. It might have something to do with the miko." Rekki smiled.  
  
"Arigato! I'll find him! Yakusoku suru!" She said cheerily, earning another awkward glance from Kai-Ka's adopted parents. She bowed briefly under their thanks and hurried out the door. She thought back to what they had said. "We think Kai-Ka might have been in love with the Suzaku no miko"  
  
As she made her way home to get some supplies, she didn't even noticed the silent tears coursing down her cheeks, and she didn't know that Kai-Ka, Amiboshi, had shed tears along that very same path less than a day before. . .  
  
A/N: Well, look at that. I finished my second chapter! Well, as for the people reviewing my InuYasha fic, A Blast From the Past, saying I don't update enough, I do, just not on one story repeatedly. I have a few ya know! But anyway, Review! But, anyway again, how do you like it? Good, ne? I hope so! Next chapter, Tatakai! Ja Mata!  
  
Shijisha-Follower  
  
Gomen-Sorry  
  
Zenzen-Not at All, Don't worry about it  
  
Suzaku no Miko-priestess of Suzaku  
  
Seiryu no Miko-priestess of Seiryu  
  
Shichi Seishi-Celestial Warrior  
  
Yoroshii-Okay!  
  
Arigato-Thank you  
  
Yakusoku suru-I promise 


	3. Tatakai

A/N: Well minna, here is my third chapter of this story. As of the time I write this, I have one review for this story! Yeah! Much, much thanks to Alatril Carnesr for the review! You have no idea how happy that makes me! (^^) Amiboshi's POV here. In case you didn't know, Amiboshi's real name is Bu Koutoku, and Suboshi's is Bu Shunkaku. The dream is a basic thing from their pasts, though the conversation is changed a little, as I cannot remember what exactly was said.  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter 3-Tatakai  
By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
He had been traveling for a long time. That was all he knew. He walked, he slept, and he ate. At the moment, he had his back propped against a large tree, trying to get to sleep. His clothing was already soiled from travel along the dusty roads of Sairou. He was following the river by nightfall. Looking back, he probably should have prepared for his journey more before leaving. But, if he had delayed any longer, he knew that despite the need to help his twin he would have found an excuse to stay with his adopted parents a little longer.  
  
As he thought those things to himself, his brother stirred in his soul. He knew now that when he had felt that piece of him return, it had been Suboshi. They shared the same soul, the same life. His younger brother awakened a little. It felt a little uncomfortable when his brother's soul became a separate entity from his own. It felt a little like his skin was too tight. But since it was for Suboshi, he didn't mind.  
  
/Aniki. . .?/ Suboshi murmured. Amiboshi nodded and smiled weakly, leaning his head back against the rough bark of the tree behind him. Its branches were covered in prickly flowers, almost like a cactus, but it provided him with enough shade to be useful, so he was grateful.  
  
"What is it, Suboshi?" He asked softly to the air in front of him. That was how they talked now. Suboshi spoke through him, through his mind, and he talked with the air. Any passerby must have thought him crazy to be speaking to nothing. But he knew Suboshi was there.  
  
/Somebody is coming Aniki. I don't know who it is, but you might/ Suboshi said. Amiboshi was puzzled. He sat up, his fingers searching around his waistband to grasp his reed flute. He didn't know who it might be that he knew. Had his parents come after him? He didn't think they would. Even through their pain and loss he had sensed a feel of. . . acceptance. There had feeling of knowledge that they knew he would leave. It still hurt though.  
  
Suboshi returned to him, and their souls rejoined, leaving Amiboshi's mind silent. He could feel his twin sleeping, dormant. He wouldn't let himself be beaten or led astray now. He had something to do. He needed to help Suboshi. He didn't even know exactly where he was going, but he was just going to have to try.  
  
He strained his eyes to try and look back in the direction he had come from. All he could see was the heat rising from the parched soil in waves, blurring his vision and distorting the arid landscape. He sat down heavily, leaning his back against the only tree in sight. Whatever was coming, it would reach him whether he watched or not. He closed his eyes briefly. Despite his relaxed position and appearance, his hands were within easy reach of his flute.  
  
It seemed a few minutes had passed before he opened his eyes again. If he wasn't mistaken, a small cloud of dust was growing closer and closer. Amiboshi blinked and hoped he wasn't seeing mirages. He could get a drink from the river just to be sure. Thinking that a good idea, he got up and refilled his water container, taking a long sip. The dust cloud was going slowly but steadily, and he thought it would be here soon.  
  
As he waited, the warm sun and the fact that he had run all night began to take a toll on him. He propped himself up against the tree again, using his arms as a pillow. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he found himself unwillingly slipping away into the land of dreams.  
  
"Shun! Shunkaku?" He called over and over. His father's weak voiced words echoed in his mind over and over again.  
  
'We hid your brother in the barn. Go save him Koutoku.'  
  
'What about oka-san! And you oto-san!'  
  
'Koutoku. . . take care of your brother. Your mother is. . .'  
  
'NO! She's still alive!'  
  
'GO! Save your brother now, before the Kutou soldiers get him! Go now!'  
  
The next thing Bu Koutoku knew was that he was running towards the barn out back. Smoke clouded his eyes and made his cough. He slipped and fell, almost losing grip on the flute he carried in his hands. More of his father's words fogged his mind.  
  
'You're a Seiryu shichi seishi! You are Amiboshi! You must protect the country!'  
  
'Is Shun a seishi too?'  
  
'I don't know. You have to protect him! You can channel your chi. . . Through your mouth. That is why you can affect us by whistling. Use. . . the flute. . .'  
  
"Otouto! Where are you?!" Koutoku screamed, his hands thrown up in front of him as if to ward off the flickering flames. The Kutou soldiers had set the village aflame.  
  
"ANIKI!" He heard a frantic, high-pitched yelp. Koutoku raced off in the direction it had come from, running as fast as his small legs would carry him. Several of the mean men were advancing on his brother threateningly. Shun had always been sickly and weaker than him, and he stood rooted to the spot. "Aniki!" He wailed again.  
  
"Shut up ya brat!" One of the soldiers barked, jabbing shortly with his spear in a warning. Shun sniffled a little and cried out again for his brother.  
  
"This one's gonna die soon anyway, lookit how scraggly he is and sick lookin too." One of the other men commented off handedly. "We could sell him, but he wouldn't get much."  
  
That was when Koutoku reached his brother and jumped in front of him protectively. Shun immediately latched onto the back of his torn shirt, sobbing softly. The soldiers guffawed loudly.  
  
"Lookit the lil brave boy here! Whatcha gonna do, kid? I say we sell this one and kill the weak one! They're twins, see? We always kill the weak twin where I come from, they're bad luck!" The larger soldier said, brandishing his sword.  
  
Koutoku didn't know what to do. They were going to kill Shun, and then sell him into slavery! They. . . they killed his parents! And now they wanted to take his brother away too? Without hesitating now, he brought the flute his father had given him to his mouth.  
  
Koutoku had never played a flute in his life. He knew how to whistle though. But when the flute touched his mouth, he knew what to do. His fingers moved of their own accord and a high pitched, fast paced melody spring forth. The soldiers clutched their heads and screamed in pain, but Koutoku didn't stop playing. A bright blue symbol shone briefly from his shoulder. He didn't stop until the men stopped twitching. . .  
  
Amiboshi awoke quickly, a cold sweat covering him. He panted briefly. He couldn't see! Quickly he realized that their was a bright light shining in front of him as his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden onslaught of brightness. He blinked rapidly when he heard the sound of a horse pawing the ground.  
  
"Kai-Ka? Are you awake?" He heard of young woman's voice. Well, a girl's voice. He sat up and managed to focus on the voice, his eyes taking in the surroundings. His was still in the same place as before. A bright fire burned in front of him, fed by brittle branches torn off of the tree. A dusty brown horse was tethered nearby, attempting to graze on the withered grass. What caught his attention was the woman, he meant girl that was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Rekki?" He wondered aloud. The girl giggled a little and nodded. She was sitting down on a blanket, poking the fire with a long and sturdy branch to keep it going. She wasn't wearing her usual attire; skirts and blouse. She was dressed in a man's tunic, with what looked like pants borrowed from her younger brother's clothing. Even her head was wrapped in a cloth to hide her waist-length hair. Except for the slight chest she possessed, she looked just like a man, well, except for some delicate facial features.  
  
"How do you feel Kai-Ka? I think you might have passed out from the heat. You ran all night didn't you?" Her voice was tinged with concern and worry. Just being around her reminded Amiboshi off his village, and he realized that she might be trying to get him to come back.  
  
"I'm fine!" He insisted, trying to sound gruff and unfeeling, like he didn't care. He did though. It was kind of, a touching feeling to know that someone had come after him, but he couldn't allow anyone to interfere now. He turned his head away. He could still see Rekki through the corner of his blue eyes. She looked genuinely hurt at his words, and he regretted them instantly, but it had to be done.  
  
There was a very long and awkward pause between the two of them. Amiboshi pretended he didn't care and Rekki tried to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Kai-Ka? Who's Shun?" She asked suddenly in a small, weak, and almost submissive voice. He almost winced; both at the tone and the question. He didn't respond and stared into the fire sullenly. He was almost glad that his brother didn't separate for the moment. Rekki tried to fill the silence. "Because. . . I heard you calling that name when you were sleeping." She said softly, staring down at her booted feet.  
  
Amiboshi gritted his teeth. He couldn't respond. It would absolutely kill him to tell anyone that Shun was 'no one', even if it was a lie and he knew it. He could never say anything like that about his twin, not even to throw someone off the trail. So, he stared at the fire as if something extremely interesting lay within.  
  
"Is he. . . your twin brother?" Rekki said suddenly, daring to look up and gauge his reaction. Amiboshi couldn't help but start, looking up. How in the fours corners of the earth had she known? As he looked at her, the one thing he kept noticing was her eyes. They were so expressive and he could read so many things in them; concern, worry, curiosity, and something else. He didn't know what the something else was.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked, glaring at her accusingly as if she'd been snooping around in his memories. She shrunk down under his fierce glance, but obviously tried to gather herself up. She straightened her back and looked right back at him.  
  
"Your parents told me, and before you ask. . . they overheard you speaking with. . . the Suzaku no Miko." She said firmly. Amiboshi was dumbstruck for a moment. His parents had listened? And, what was that emotion in her voice when she referred to Miaka? It was an icy inflection that he'd never heard in the sweet, quiet girl before.  
  
"He is my twin brother." He said. Having confirmed her question, he said no more, not knowing exactly how much she knew, but she continued to press the issue.  
  
"Is he Suboshi? And. . . You are Amiboshi." She said wonderingly. He didn't see any gain in denying it, so he nodded slowly. He didn't know the extent of her knowledge yet. "Kai- Amiboshi? Where. . . are you going?" She asked again, clasping her hands in front of her nervously.  
  
"Nowhere that you should concern yourself with Rekki. Go home." He said harshly. She flinched and Amiboshi was surprised himself at how hard his voice sounded. It reminded him of Nakago. Rekki stared at him. "Go back to the village Rekki." He insisted again.  
  
"Why do you want me to go, Kai-Ka? I can help. Onegai?" She queried softly, her voice almost breaking, her eyes begging him for an answer. He stood up, anger tainting his voice.  
  
"I don't want you here!" He snapped. "Go home now before I carry you back myself Hanashi Rekki." He surprised himself again at the anger and fluster in his voice. He didn't know where this steel-hard resolve came from. /Aniki, please help me?/ It was Suboshi, influencing him through his soul. He was partly glad, but he sobered a little when he saw the girl get up and gather her things mechanically. He could even hear her choking back tears. Had he made her cry?  
  
"Do you really love Miaka that much, Kai-Ka? Is that what this is all about?! IS IT?" She demanded when she shouldered a small bag containing her things. Tears flowed down her cheeks from her gold-brown eyes and her voice overflowed with something he wanted to label jealousy, and that confused him. He called on Suboshi to help him with what he needed to say.  
  
"Go home." Those two words came from his mouth, devoid of emotion. Rekki stiffened and turned around, her shoulders shaking in anger and sadness.  
  
"Take the horse with you. . . you'll need it. . . to get to HER quicker." She said softly, her voice barely audible. "I'll walk back to the village, it's not that far." And with that she began to walk away before she broke into a hasty run under the starry sky.  
  
Amiboshi was sorely confused. He was doing this all for Suboshi. All for Suboshi. Miaka wasn't involved at all. . . was she?  
  
A/N: Well folks, that's it. When I called this chapter Tatakai, I meant a battle of wills, not a physical battle. But anyway, review people! Onegai?  
  
Minna/Everybody  
  
Oka-san/Mother  
  
Oto-san/Father  
  
Otouto/Little Brother  
  
Onegai/Please 


	4. Kanjo

A/N: Okay. I'm getting a little frustrated. I still have just one review, but it's fine. I really do take pleasure out of writing this story, so I don't mind if I get reviews or not. You have no idea how much I smile when I write this, and that's something, coming from a normally depressed person such as I. By the way, the closet translation for Rekki's name is 'Reki' which means pebble I think, but I didn't have that in mind when I named her. But, yeah, anyway, just read the story, okay? This is from Rekki's and Amiboshi's POV. It'll switch off this time.  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter 4-Kanjo  
By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
Rekki breathed in sharply when she finally slowed down, clutching her chest. She had reached one of the small trading outposts she had passed earlier that day, running the entire way. The young woman sat down heavily and leaned up against one of the buildings, burying her face in her hands. She was ashamed of herself, running off like that, accusing him, and crying. She didn't cry. She hadn't, not since her mother had died when Kutou had attacked. Rekki was a shy and soft person, but she was normally strong at heart.  
  
She tried to regain her composure, biting her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them to her chest. Rekki sighed softly, rocking back and forth slowly. She didn't know what she would do now. She had promised Jua and Mika that she would bring their Kai-Ka back to them, or at least try, but she hadn't succeeded. He probably wouldn't come back at all now, because of what she had said.  
  
Rekki felt guilty now. Had she accused him falsely? It just. . . her heart hurt, like it was being squeezed. Did she. . . did she love him? Was that what this was? Love. . . she turned the word over in her mind. If caring, being concerned, and wanting that person near you was what love was, then it must be it. She wanted him to come back, not because she had promised, but because she wanted him to. Rekki smiled a little at that thought. It felt good, to say that. I love Kai-Ka. . . Amiboshi? She thought, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She didn't really know, she'd never loved anyone before. She experimented, thinking that thought.  
  
Now she knew what she needed to do. She needed to go back to where she had found him. Hopefully he was still there. Then she would tell him how she felt, plain and simple. If. . . if he didn't accept her feelings, then she would have to deal with that when the time came. But right now she hoped for the answer she desired.  
  
Rekki scrambled upright and dusted off her pants. Even though Kishu was her younger brother, he was still taller than her and his clothing hung loosely on her thin frame. She wiped the last traces of tears from her cheeks and prepared to go right back and set Kai-Ka straight.  
  
It was then that Rekki heard the voices. She ducked back down, shifting behind a barrel. She didn't know who was out there. It was probably the people who ran this trading post. It was on the road so that they could receive goods from Sairou, the capitol, and other smaller villages would come here and trade as well. But, she still didn't know these people. She didn't want to know these people.  
  
"I'm telling you, business is ssslower than ever thessse days. I dun know why. I hear Konan and Hokkan are having ss. . . similar problems." It was a gruff voice, sounding drunk, judging by the way he slurred his words. Rekki crouched down lower. If it was one thing, she didn't want any drunken people near her. Her father drank.  
  
She didn't know what was in the barrel, but it smelled funny. It smelled like meat of some sort, maybe pickled fish. It made her nose itch. The young woman clapped her hands over her face when she felt the sneeze coming on, but that didn't stop it from alerting the two men. When one of them poked his face behind the barrel and saw Rekki crouching there, he smiled in a sick manner, with a glint of lust in his eyes. Rekki did the only thing she thought of. She sprung up and ran, knocking the man over, and screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Amiboshi poked the fire irritably. Suboshi hadn't said anything to him, leaving him to brood. He didn't think that Miaka had anything to do with this, even though he knew that if Seiryu's miko was where he was going then the Suzaku no Miko would be as well. Back then. . . he had known that she loved Tamahome, and had accepted it, even though it hurt.  
  
He looked at the horse. It was pawing the ground, scuffing up dirt and dead grass. It would certainly make traveling easier than if he did so on foot. Still, he felt guilty. Had he really made her cry? But it was necessary! She had to go home. But. . . he had to help Suboshi. Then maybe he'd go back there and apologize. With that in mind, Amiboshi got up and stomped out the fire, making sure there were no kindling embers. He went to the horse and swung on bareback, prepared to make the best of the cool desert night. That was when he heard the scream.  
  
His head whipped around when it echoed again across the desert. It was a shrill, terrified sound that was definitely feminine. Wait, was it Rekki? She'd gone that way! Without much more thought to what he should do, Amiboshi pulled sharply on the reins, turning the horses head quickly. He leaned forward slightly over the animal's neck and dug his heels into its side harshly. It was a good thing he was an adept rider.  
  
The horse's hooves thundered under him, beating against the loose sand. The road curved and it was faster to go straight. At one point the sturdy horse slipped on the flying sand, threatening to send Amiboshi over its neck, but he clung to the reins grimly, staring straight ahead at the small cloud of dust that he was approaching.  
  
There was another shrill scream but this one cut off abruptly as soon as it started. The dust cloud from the edge of the road seemed to move as if something was thrashing quite rapidly, sending up clouds of sand particles. He was getting closer and closer, steadily. Finally he could distinguish what was making the movements, and he didn't like it at all.  
  
Rekki was struggling with an overweight, middle-aged man who was trying, unsuccessfully so far, to pin her arms behind her. Whether he was a slaver or just a lustful man without company didn't matter to Amiboshi. He was mad. The man didn't seem very coordinated, stumbling over his own feet, but he was obviously strong as he managed to keep a hold of Rekki's left arm, trying to constrain the other as well. Rekki had ceased crying for help and was trying to break free of the man herself.  
  
As Amiboshi drew closer Rekki twisted her lithe body to face the man and shot a punch at his face while simultaneously stepping on his instep. The man recoiled in pain even though the small young woman didn't have a lot of force compared to him. That was when Rekki turned back around, writhing to escape his still firm grip. Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment and he saw her gasp. Her attacker took this moment to seize her other arm and twist it sharply behind her back, making her wince at the unexpected pain.  
  
Amiboshi yanked the reins back, effectively halting the horse. He sprung from its back in one smooth fluid motion and he fumbled for his flute, tucked into his waistband. The drunken man hadn't noticed him yet. He threw Rekki to the ground roughly. She must have lost consciousness because she started to cry out but cut off abruptly when her head struck the ground. Good. Now he didn't have to worry about hurting her.  
  
The man must have finally realized that he was there, because he turned around and leered at him. He didn't know what Amiboshi was capable of. What was a flute to him; nothing. The man didn't suspect a thing when the Seiryu, or former Seiryu shichi seishi brought his wooden flute to his lips and began to play.  
  
The song sprung forth, spurred on by his nimble fingers. He always knew what to play to get the effects he wanted. The rage and anger in his heart surprised him, because he knew what effects this song would cause. Amiboshi's blood boiled at the very thought of what this pitiful man in front of him planned on doing to Rekki once he had caught her. He wanted that man to die.  
  
Short, shrill notes echoed sharply across the desert. The rose and fell in the space of moments and he had the man on his knees as he started the final crescendo. The whir of fingers and emotions were the only thing that kept him playing. The man screamed, clutching his ears. This was how he killed his Kutou helper, back when he wanted Suzaku to trust him. This was exactly how that man had died, clutching his ears and screaming.  
  
There was a loud thump and Amiboshi realized that he didn't have to play anymore. He stared down at the man, a trail of spittle hanging from his open mouth, eyes blank. Did he have to kill him? Should he have killed him? It had all happened so fast, he didn't know anymore. He felt the tell tale signs of regret in his heart. Why should people kill and hurt people? Why should he kill people? He could have knocked the man out and left him here, but he had killed him.  
  
Shoving away his guilty and remorseful feelings, Amiboshi crouched down beside Rekki. He put a gentle hand to the side of her neck, checking her pulse. It was still strong. Her chest still rose and fell with each breath. She'd be fine. The young woman was just out for the time being. Now Amiboshi was torn. What did he do with her?  
  
He obviously couldn't leave her here. That would be almost criminal. She might die from either the chill of the night or the heat of the day. But he didn't have time to take her back to the village either. He had already wasted more time than he could afford. Suboshi needed his help. He couldn't take her back, and he couldn't leave her here. Amiboshi would have to take Rekki with him.  
  
With a small sigh Amiboshi scooped the young woman into his arms, where she nestled quite familiarly. He looked down at her softly, trying not to jostle her overmuch as he went over towards the horse. Thankfully it had not bolted or ran far. It was grazing on a clump of scraggly bush a little ways from where he'd left it. Rekki breathed quietly as he walked towards the horse. It soothed him somewhat, allowing him to leave his troubles momentarily behind with the dead man laying face down in the sand.  
  
When he reached the horse Amiboshi draped Rekki unceremoniously over the saddle until he himself could mount. He swung up and settled himself before propping Rekki up in front of him. Her head lolled back against his shoulder and she sighed almost wistfully. Amiboshi watched her for a minute. She looked peaceful, but she'd have a large lump on her head come morning. Sometime during her scuffle she'd lost the cloth that had been wrapped around her head and her golden brown hair tumbled loosely down to her waist. She truly was. . . beautiful.  
  
Amiboshi immediately chastised himself for that thought and picked up the horse's reins. Why in the world did he think of that? Now Miaka, she was beautiful. He shook his head at his own foolishness. Rekki stirred a little as the horse began to walk north, towards the direction Suboshi wanted him to go, he knew.  
  
"Wo ai ni. . . Kai-Ka. . ." Amiboshi looked down sharply. Had Rekki just said something? She didn't speak further, instead falling into a deep slumber. He must have been imagining things.  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go. Romance begins to blossom! But what is going to be Amiboshi's reaction to this? Doesn't he still love Miaka? And what is he going to do with Rekki? What does Suboshi think about all of this? What will happen when Rekki wakes up? When will I ever stop asking questions? Ja Mata, my faithful few readers!  
  
Wo ai ni - I love you  
  



	5. Mezame

A/N: Well minna, it's been a while, has it not? I haven't been writing much, due to my frantic searching lately for mp3 files on the internet. Don't worry all staunch legal fans, since I do buy the CD! But I am currently and desperately attempting to find 'Mugen no Kaze', a song from another of Yu Watase's works, Ayashi no Ceres. So if anyone happens to know where I can get it, could ya tell me, please? Also if anyone knows some good mp3 rotation sites, I'd be thankful!  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter 5-Mezame  
By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
Rekki stirred, blinking sleep from her eyes. She was so tired, and. . . warm. Instinctively, she snuggled against the warmth behind her, trying to go back to sleep. Her head hurt, throbbing. Wait. . . did that mean? She couldn't remember. . . she had run away from the drunken man and then. . . she didn't remember. Rekki tried to sit up, and found herself restricted somehow, which made her struggle all the more in welling panic.  
  
"Rekki, calm down, onegai? It's me, Kai-Ka, remember?" Rekki opened her golden-brown eyes and looked around, ceasing to struggle and trying to find out where that comforting voice was coming from. She was moving; she could see the dusty brown head of her horse in front of her, bobbing up and down. Dawn was just reaching her rosy fingers over the horizon, bathing the expansive desert in a faint light.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rekki looked up, meeting Kai-Ka's gaze. It was so calming, comforting, so concerned and. . . Rekki stopped herself right there, hoping fervently that she wasn't blushing. She struggled for some words to say. It had seemed so easy before, just to say something to him, but now her throat was dry, raspy, and she couldn't form the three small words. For now she was content to just look at him. She nodded a little, bobbing her head up and down.  
  
Finally she realized what had been constricting her movements before. Kai-Ka's, no, Amiboshi's shirt was wrapped snuggly around her, and she was in the front of the saddle, cuddled against his chest! He only had a thin cotton shirt on, since he had given her his. It got so cold in the Sairou nights. She knew she was blushing now. /Why do I have to blush so much?/ She wondered.  
  
"Um. . . aren't you. . . weren't you cold?" Rekki stuttered, slowly sitting up away from his chest, even though it was a rather comfortable position. Amiboshi, she resolved to call him by that name in her head from now on, looked at her, guiding the horse with his arms rather close to her waist, to use the reins correctly. /K'so! Why am I thinking all this nonsense!/ Rekki had never been prone to thoughts like this. Ramblings, daydreaming, and musings were all good and well, but this was nothing to be sighing over now!  
  
"Well, I'm fine. You kept shivering, so it was no problem." Amiboshi said, smiling softly. /Such handsome blue eyes. . ./ Rekki blinked and tried to remember what had transpired earlier. When was earlier anyway? Amiboshi must have saved her from the man, and for that she was so grateful.  
  
"Ami. . . Amiboshi?" It seemed that he winced faintly when she said his name. "What happened? How long was I. . . um. . . asleep?" Rekki asked tentatively. It was hard to imagine that the gentle person had been so harsh with her before.  
  
"Well, you've been out for almost two days now." Rekki blinked, and Amiboshi repeated himself. /Two days?/ Rekki counted it out in her head. Which meant that she had slept like that, or was she unconscious, for two entire days? It was a boggling thought. She blinked and twisted around on the horse to look at Amiboshi. He looked back at her, blinking.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He asked, blinking again. His blonde- brown hair flopped over his left eye so adorably that Rekki wanted to play with it. She mentally chastised herself for that thought and tried to collect herself once more, her heart pounding painfully in her breast.  
  
"So. . . where are we exactly?" The young woman asked tentatively. She had not forgotten the harsh words he had said to her days before, and she never wanted him to use that tone with her again. It sort of reminded her of the way her father spoke to her when he was in one of his drunken fits. He'd taken to drinking after her mother had died in the Kutou attack. She remembered how Amiboshi had tried to comfort her when she cried after her mother's death, and told her that everything would be fine. She hadn't cried since.  
  
"We're almost in Hokkan now actually. I'll be letting you off in the next village with the horse. You can make your way back to the village then." Rekki sat in silence, her back aching from staying twisted around like it was to watch Amiboshi. There it was again, that harsh, demanding tone. It confused her. Amiboshi, Kai-Ka, wasn't like that at all. But for just a moment, and it was probably just a side effect of the desert sun, but Rekki could have sworn she saw another person in Amiboshi's eyes. They looked normal when she did a double-take.  
  
"Fine. . . I'll go back. . . but you have to promise me something." Rekki said slowly, concentrating on making sure her voice did not betray the inner turmoil her heart and soul were embroiled in. She tugged fitfully on her braid. Amiboshi paused, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"You have to promise that you'll come back, to the village. When all of this is done, and you finish with this business, you have to come home." /Come home to me. Come home with Me./ Amiboshi looked at her, a scrutinizing look. Rekki looked right back, her usual stoic attitude returning. Deep blue eyes returned the look of golden brown before Amiboshi blinked and mustered a faint little smile.  
  
"I can't promise you that, Rekki. I honestly can't. If you only knew what I needed to do, you'd understand. But I will promise to try." Rekki felt an intense weight on her heart lift somewhat. He would try, at least. She wanted, craved to ask him what his business was, but she knew he would only shake his head and stay silent. So, Hashira Rekki did the most daring thing she had ever done in her life. Turning back around again she resumed the comfortable position against Amiboshi's chest and fell back asleep, with nary a blush.  
  
Amiboshi settled in to the rocking motion of the gangly horse as it walked along the well-traveled road. Hokkan would be reached soon, for that he was glad. Suboshi kept speaking to him of the danger that waited there, and he knew it as well. Every now and then he thought he could sense something that might have been the energy of a priestess. Yet, it wasn't his priestess, or really, Seiryu's priestess. It was someone else's, which of course was impossible since all the priestess had appeared already. His mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
Rekki stirred against his chest and wriggled about, trying to get comfortable. She's insisted on giving his outer shirt back and every now and then she shivered in the cold dawn air. It would warm up again soon, but not that much. Already he knew it was different. The noon sun was never as merciful in Sairou as it was now. Hokkan was a cold country, and he could tell, it was much nippier at night and almost cool in the afternoons.  
  
"Kai-Ka?" Amiboshi looked down instinctively. Rekki was mumbling in her sleep again, her golden brown hair spilling out around her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the new sun spilling a rosy color over everything, highlighting the soft curve of her cheeks, her closed eyes.  
  
With a start, Amiboshi realized he was getting lost in thought again. He didn't need to be thinking about Hanashi Rekki right now. He had to focus on what he might encounter when he reached Hokkan. /Aniki? Can you feel it? / Suboshi separated, and Amiboshi shivered. It always felt peculiar. Like someone was peeling off a second skin. It didn't hurt, but it felt . . . funny. And it felt better when the merge of souls occurred, he felt himself again.  
  
"Suboshi. . . what is it?" He asked. He couldn't physically see anything. He felt that peculiar presence again. It was his priestess, and it was not. /that is Yui-sama. Aniki. / Amiboshi was sorely confused, mostly in part to the fact that Rekki was doing only what he could name as . . . nuzzling . . . against his chest, and it felt very good. Snap out of it, Amiboshi! He snapped at himself. It's not like you love her or anything!  
  
"How is that her, Suboshi? We could feel her Seiryu chi if it was!" He protested, knowing anything else would defy reason. /She's Genbu's priestess now. She isn't our priestess anymore. / That was just confusing. Amiboshi shook his head. He needed to think about something else. Rekki was waking up finally, reminding Amiboshi that he hadn't slept in a few days time. Four days actually.  
  
She stirred and sat up, stretching. The first time she had woken up she had seemed quite embarrassed by her perch on the saddle in front of him, but she no longer blushed and got all flustered when she woke up, which was good he supposed. She had also seemed very uncomfortable with his arms around her waist, but that couldn't exactly be helped, since he had to use the reins.  
  
"Kai . . . I mean, Amiboshi?" He looked at her. She was twisted around in the saddle so that she could speak to his face. "Where are we?" He had to mentally remind himself not to be gentle with her as he'd like to. Otherwise she might end up following him into danger.  
  
"We're almost to where I need to be, so I'll be dropping you off at the next village." He reminded her that he was going to abandon her, though it pained him to be so cruel. He could read the hurt on her face, and she turned away from him and looked pointedly straight, her shoulders rigid and her back straight. She was hurt, he hurt her.  
  
Trying not to think on that, Amiboshi was silent for the rest of the day until a village came into view on the horizon, situated on a vast plain. Grass and sky spread out for miles, abruptly coming into view and Rekki forgot she was made at him. She gasped and smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful . . ." She said in awe. Amiboshi stopped himself from nodding and spurred the horse down into the valley. On the outskirts of the village, just out of earshot of the people there, he paused. Night was approaching and twilight began to spread. Then, suddenly, he felt it. /There, Aniki! It's her!/ He felt a surge of power, it had to be Yui, and more seishi powers flaring. It was . . . the Suzaku seishi? Without another thought, Amiboshi sprung from the horse's back.  
  
"Amiboshi! Where are you going!" Rekki cried out, sliding off the horse after him and making to follow. He turned around.  
  
"Stay here, Rekki. If I don't come back soon, go back to the village, and tell . . . my parents, that I'll see them someday. Good-bye, Rekki." He said, before turning and pelting off in the direction an immense evil was radiating from.  
  
"AMIBOSHI!" She called after him, but he only sped faster into the encroaching night, leaving her cries far behind and a great evil much closer.  
  
A/N: Ahem . . . the end.  
  
Mezame - Awakening  
  



	6. Kettei

A/N: Hello all. This is my sixth chapter, and the second to last, or last, I'll know when I finish anyway. Let's all pray for poor Amiboshi, okay? (and for poor Rekki while we're at it.) Anywho, I love the Lord of the Rings, so expect a fanfiction dealing with that in the future. Also, I just got the coolest songs from Rurouni Kenshin. My favorites are Sanosuke's songs, Kokoro no Hadaka, Ippatsu Yarou, and Two of a Kind. This might have something to do with the fact that Sanosuke and Amiboshi/Suboshi share the same seiyuu, or voice actor, Ueda Yuuji, who has the sexiest voice I have ever heard. If you haven't heard him sing, then I pity your poor existence, go download Nocturne, his Amiboshi song and you'll automatically go 'sigh'. I promise. Plus my reviewer who asked, we'll find out how he showed up barefoot without a horse and Rekki.  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter–Kettei  
By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
Amiboshi ran, and he was surprised at how fast his feet carried him over the grassy plains of Hokkan. He was finally in Genbu's country, and his adventure was drawing to a close. Yet, deep in his heart, Amiboshi was afraid that this would be his last adventure. And that was different as well. Before Miaka, Amiboshi would gladly have died for Seiryu's cause. But the stranger of two changes was that before Hanashi Rekki, he would never have thought twice to give his life for Suboshi. And now he did. He did not want to die, and he didn't want to make her cry. He didn't want to hurt her.  
  
He couldn't erase her smiling face from his memory. How many times had she smiled at him without his notice? How many times had she cried in secret, without his knowledge? And how many times had he thought of her before he realized it. With Miaka, all he wanted really was to make amends for all the pain and anguish he had brought to her, he knew that now. She tugged at his heartstrings for being in need, but he hadn't truly, not really, loved her as a man to a woman. Not as he loved Rekki.  
  
It was too late to tell her. He feared that he would die once he crested this line of hills he was climbing now. And that was fine, yet he regretted that he couldn't look her in the eyes and smile, that was all he wanted. Just to let her know that he felt for her as he thought she felt for him. He could remember comforting her after he had woken from under the tree. She had been staring at a grave, a recent grave. Her mother had died in the attack by the Kutou army, struck down by a blue and gray arrow. And she had cried.  
  
He could still see that face, those tear-stained cheeks, and how she had smiled softly when he embraced her. She had been only thirteen at that time, and he fifteen. Had she truly been comforted? She had been there every time he played his flute outside his house it seemed, simply watching, or commenting on how well he played. And he had brushed it off as simply fascination for the instrument, oh how wrong he was!  
  
She had matured since then, and it seemed only now in the face of danger that he noticed that. His parents had been pressing him to marry, and he resolved right then that if he survived this and was able to make it back to Sairou that he would wed Rekki. His heart was calmed at the thought of her, and it filled him with enough courage to crest the concealing line of hills towards the evil and his former priestess.  
  
The site struck him silent and motionless for a moment, and he simply tried to take in the scene before him. He began to notice the little things first. There were two young people, unconscious by the look of them, off to the side. By the feeble chi they were emitting he could identify them as Genbu warriors. This would mean that they were Yui's seishi now. He noticed also that Miaka was not present as he figured she would be. But that didn't matter to him now.  
  
A huge shape, wholly evil and despicable stood in the middle of a flattened plain, long white hair streaming behind. Energy of all colors crackled around the figure, yet none seemed to hit. It was a dazzling lightning show until he realized that it was coming from the Suzaku seishi. Ghostly forms all except for the two he knew as Tasuki, Tamahome and Chichiri. Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko were dead.  
  
Amiboshi stood there for a moment, stunned, as he realized why none of the Suzaku seishi dared attack their enemy. The former Seiryu no miko hung suspended in front of him, a hostage, and a shield. None of them would hurt her. Suboshi seethed with rage and made Amiboshi tremble with anger not his own. He pitched forward and scrambled down the hill, barely even registering when the thongs of his sandals snapped and were left behind on the slope of the landscape. He stopped when he reached the bottom. He needed a plan.  
  
/Suboshi. . . go ahead. . ./ He said inside his soul, knowing his brother would know what he meant. Suboshi was quiet. He greatly desired this, to save the woman he loved, and Amiboshi found no fault in that. He himself had someone he wanted to protect, and at least now he knew she would be safe, left behind in the village. Deep down, he had a feeling he wouldn't come out of this alive.  
  
/But. . . Aniki. . . you'll die!/ Suboshi protested weakly, despite his desire to accept the freely given offer. But Amiboshi smiled softly.  
  
"It's okay Suboshi. . ." He whispered to himself, watching stunned as the Suzaku seishi tried to retrieve Yui-sama. "This time, we'll never be apart again." Suddenly everything changed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Suboshi looked down. There were feet and hands, but they weren't his. And he looked at his middle, at the gaping hole straight through him. Pushing away the blinding pain that he had experienced once before, Suboshi readied himself. Then he jumped. The colors almost blinded him and it was by sure luck that nothing hit him in mid-air.  
  
The jump seemed to take an eternity, and so many thoughts whirled chaotically through his mind. His brother, Amiboshi, he owed him so much. His Aniki had always taken care of him, watched over him, and now was giving his life to him. As if a reminder, the gaping wounds sent a sharp stab of pain through him, but he had to hang on just a little longer.  
  
Suddenly, time sped up again and he had Yui in his arms, clutching her tightly to him as he landed solidly on the ground, his feet jarring at the impact, but nothing compared to the screaming pain in his middle. Yui blinked, and seemed to be waking from a dream.  
  
"Suboshi. . . what?" She said suddenly, a look of confusement on her face. He tried to smile for her. He gulped, still holding her closely. His mouth was dry, but then blood seemed to be affecting his tongue.  
  
"Yui-sama. . . Yui-sama. . . I love you. . ." He managed to choke out, feeling tears in his eyes. She looked at him a little blankly, looking confused still. It didn't matter, even if she didn't love him. He had to say it for her, protect her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered once more, feeling the tears spilling down his cheeks. He was in so much pain, he couldn't see anymore, everything was blurring together. He felt his arms release, and he dropped the former Seiryu no Miko. He felt himself falling back and barely registered when he hit the ground. Bleeding, and dying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Aniki. . ." He whispered hoarsely, feeling blood well up in his throat. He could feel his brother in his soul, the quiet acceptance. They would never be apart again. It would be okay. There was nothing to worry about. He had saved Yui, but he wished he could save Rekki for Amiboshi.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rekki stood, forlorn and alone, looking off in the direction Amiboshi had run too. She couldn't see a thing. He was. . . gone. He'd left her here. Her heart. . . it hurt, like it was going to break in two. It was unbearable. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and her breath catch in her chest. She didn't know what to do, yet she felt that something horrible was happening. She didn't know, couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd run away from her.  
  
"Amiboshi. . ." She whispered under her breath, looking into the distance. Her horse had wandered off somewhere. Her feet began to move of their own accord, bringing one in front of the other, walking numbly to the ridge his form had at last disappeared from her sight. If she could just get there, just see what he was doing. She broke into a stumbling run, almost tripping over her own legs as she hurried and broke into a hasty sprint.  
  
Her heart beat swiftly, worried and strained. What was happening? What would happen? Rekki made a small sobbing noise in the back of her throat, suddenly filled with the dreadful apprehension that she wouldn't make it in time. In time for what she couldn't say. She just had to hurry.  
  
Breathless, she crested the rise, looking down. There was some sort of fight going on down there, she couldn't tell, and it didn't hold her attention as she spotted something she cared for. Amiboshi's body lay on the ground, surrounded by a spreading curtain of crimson blood. Desperate now, powered by need, Rekki scrambled down the steep bank, at one point stumbling so bad that she flipped and tumbled down the rest of the way.  
  
There was a throbbing pain in her ankle, and looking down quickly she saw that it was already swelling. Ignoring the pain running brought her, she pushed herself forward and fell down beside Amiboshi's body, tears blurring her vision as she saw the extent of his injuries.  
  
There was. . . a hole. . . in his stomach. She looked away fearfully, her own stomach protesting and threatening to be sick. She swallowed and gulped before turning back around and only looking at his face. His eyes were closed and his face pale, covered in a sheen of sweat. Hesitantly she smoothed his hair back from his face.  
  
"Amiboshi?" She said softly, a gentle, soothing tone in her voice. She thought she saw his eyelids flicker.  
  
"Kai-Ka?" Her voice was shaking now, tremulous. "Please open your eyes. . ." She begged him, stroking his hair back from his face still. "Please. . ." She said again, choking back a sob that threatened to overwhelm her frail form.  
  
"Rekki?" She blinked. Amiboshi's eyes were half-open, glazed with pain. She nodded quickly.  
  
"Yeah. . . it's me." She said, edging closer to his face, looking in his eyes. He blinked as a few of her tears landed on his face.  
  
"Are you crying?" Rekki sobbed at the broken tone in his voice and nodded again. His hand came up limply and touched her cheek gently and she held it between her hands, unable to restrain her tears. He was dying.  
  
His hand went limp and sagged downwards and she released it, watching in slow motion as it seemed to be falling and hitting the ground. She looked towards his face, full of pain, and she reached down and kissed him tenderly.  
  
"I love you, Amiboshi. . ."  
  
A/N: Oh my god! Look! She admitted she loved him! Next chapter coming soon!  
  



	7. Aishite'ru

A/N: Well, did anyone else think that was a climactic ending for the last chapter? Or is anyone even reading any of these doggone things? I never know, sadly. Well, I suppose ya'll need to review if you are reading, right? Pweese? Ahem, anyway, my neighbors got a miniature donkey! And he's so cute! Not that you care, but he IS cute.  
  
Yume no Fue  
Chapter-Aishete'ru  
By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
He was still, so still and cold beneath her hand. His eyes were closed peacefully, and it didn't seem there was any breath left in him. Her heartbeat, if it was still going, was so faint, that even though she pressed her ear against his chest, she couldn't feel it. He was either dead, or dying, and there was nothing she could do about it. He was gone.  
  
Her sorrowful gaze was drawn unwittingly to the hole in his stomach. About four inches, maybe, on both sides. She knew in her head that no one could possibly survive with those injuries, but her heart refused to accept it. Why, when she had finally realized her true feelings... why would Byakko take him from her now? Why would the four gods take him, why now?  
  
In a futile motion, she sat cross-legged and sat his head in her lap, smoothing the hair back from his flushed face, so gentle in repose. She cradled him softly, tears flowing from her golden-green eyes and down her desert tanned cheeks. She shook her head, denying with all her will that he was leaving her. But she couldn't ignore the blood soaking into her clothes, the hole in his middle, and the absence of breath or heartbeat. She didn't want to see it.  
  
The amazing spectacle of Genbu, the god-beast of Hokkan escaped her. She was aware of the battle taking place behind her, but her world had been reduced in an instant to only Amiboshi, her Kai-Ka. She couldn't stop her tears, and shuddering sobs racked her body as Yui summoned Genbu and seemingly vanquished Tenkou using the two shinzaho available to her. Why would she care who won that fight, when all it had brought her was sorrow?  
  
--  
  
Mitsukake sighed and his should slumped. It was all over. Yui had summoned Hokkan's deity, Genbu, and banished Tenkou. He was gone. He could reincarnate now. The force stopping him from moving on was gone. He could feel it waiting for him, in a way. He looked at his fellow seishi quietly as they all sat. Nuriko was rubbing his wrists with a wince, the red and gold bracelets back from their bracer form. Chiriko was already looking up, towards reincarnation. It was drawing them that way. But he didn't think any of them could go yet. They had more work to do before peace could come to them.  
  
Tasuki was putting away his harisen, Chichiri inspecting his staff. Hotohori was sheathing his sword. It was over it seemed, but his knowing eyes were drawn to two forlorn forms a mere stone's throw away. As silence had descended on the group, a sobbing sound was heard from there. Wretched, and full of sorrow. He knew that sound, the sound of a heart in pain from the lost of someone beloved. Here was something he needed to do.  
  
With a light grunt, Mitsukake drew himself up, walking over to the two. He was gathering a crowd behind him, hanging back a ways. They knew who the one on the ground was. Suboshi had saved his priestess one more time. Amiboshi and his twin brother were together again forever. Yet, Mitsukake could feel that both souls were still here, in this world. What could hold them here? But of course, it was there, the answer.  
  
A young woman that none of them had ever seen before was huddled over Amiboshi's body, anguished sobs tearing through her frail looking form. There was a respectable silence among the group. They knew how Suboshi died, Tamahome told them. His own ryusuisei, and just again, a hole through the body of his twin brother. It was sad, in a way. Most of the Suzaku seishi had considered Amiboshi a tentative friend, despite his treachery in the summoning ritual.  
  
Mitsukake laid a large hand gently on the young woman's shoulder, but she didn't move, Amiboshi's hand in her lap. Nuriko bit his lip. It was sad. Tasuki looked awkward, and Chiriko upset. It was time for him to try his hardest to help these two. It seemed they were the only two true victims of this fight. Mitsukake motioned to Chichiri, who nodded knowingly. The other warrior stepped forward and as gently as he could, drew the young woman away from Amiboshi's body.  
  
"Please... no... don't take him away..." She sobbed brokenly, struggling weakly against Chichiri's firm grip. An arm reached out for Amiboshi, but the monk wrapped the girl in an embrace to stop her from moving. After a few more seconds of struggling, she went limp, and simply cried mournfully against the warrior's chest. He would have chosen Nuriko to comfort her, but for the fact that he was spectral.  
  
With a serious look, Mitsukake laid a hand over the young man's middle, over the gaping hold that passed straight through his body. It would take a lot of power to heal this, and he might never be fully strong again, but he would be alive. In a few moments, he had gathered his power, and released it into Amiboshi's body. The wound began to slowly close, until his flesh knit together. A bit of color returned to him, and he began to stir.  
  
Mitsukake slumped back, exhausted from the immense healing, and the power he had taken from himself to do it. The young woman looked up from Chichiri's chest to gape like a fish when Amiboshi's eyes opened. He weakly turned his head and smiled, just for a moment, before he slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
---  
  
Rekki twirled around, the many layered wedding dress swirling about her ankles. It was simply beautiful, a pure white and gold, the colors of Byakko. She and Kai-Ka, Amiboshi were to be married today at the tree in the middle of the village. For once, her father was sober, and she saw a glint of pride in his eyes that made her want to smile. She did, and twirled around once again for him, and he clapped softly. Everything was as it should be.  
  
Every now and then, Kai-Ka was wracked with pains where the wound had been, and he sported an impressive scar, but he was alright again, and he loved her. She swelled with affections, she cared for him so much, and to find that he loved her as well was a wonderful feeling.  
  
The whole village had turned out for the ceremony, and some of her friends, and people she had known all her life cheered for her when she stepped towards the tree, Amiboshi beside her in his ceremonial garb, looking as handsome as ever. He smiled gently at her, as friends, relatives, and aqaintences threw flower petals over them.  
  
The ceremony was over before she even knew it, as the headman reverently tied her hand to Amiboshi's, a symbol of their marriage. As she smiled, she could see vague shapes in the corner of her eye. She didn't know what had transpired after the seishi had helped her and Kai-Ka back to the village, but she had a feeling that all was safe. The ghostly warriors had made one last journey before their reincarnation.  
  
She nodded and smiled as they disappeared before throwing her arms around her husband, embracing him as tightly as she could, and their were smiles for her and Amiboshi the rest of their days. Rekki bore Amiboshi a set of fraternal twins, one girl, one boy. The girl looked like her father, the boy like his mother. They lived the rest of their lives out in Sairou, content for the remainder of their lives.  
  
The End...  
  
A/N: Was that good? I cried writing it, it touched me. I finally finished a story though, yeah. Anywho, review please!! 


End file.
